In Dark Rooms
by In the Hallway
Summary: Ron wants to be alone with his girlfrind Hermione ... Finally, over Christmas break at the Burrow, he gets the chance.


It was almost Christmas time at the Burrow and everyone seemed cheery. Harry seemed most cheerful and everyone seemed grateful for this. The only person who seemed as happy as Harry, was Hermione. Hermione had been at the Burrow all that summer and was now happy to be back. The only difference was the fact that she was now dating Ron, so instead of spending a lot of her time talking to Ginny or reading a book, she was spending her time with Ron.

Ron kept trying to get them alone together, but it was really hard in a house full of people and so many members of the Order kept filing in and out at all times of the day. However, Hermione wasn't complaining when he succeeded to sneak away with her.

She had spent years looking at him from a distance, dreaming, hoping, wishing that she could be with him and now that she could finally touch him, feel him, and kiss him, she couldn't be happier. She would never change it for anything. He was her escape from the reality of the Wizarding world, where Voldemort was still at large, and she loved him more than she could ever tell him. She only hoped he felt as strong.

Ron was sweeter than she could have ever imagined. She never knew that someone could hold her so softly and make her feel so safe and protected. His arms were her own private sanctuary where all of her troubles seemed to melt away. Sometimes at night she couldn't sleep because she would be thinking of him.

Tonight was one of those nights. Hermione just lay there, staring at the wall of Percy's old bedroom, where she had been sleeping. She hadn't been able to be alone with Ron much today. Everyone had been busy around the house and there was no place they could escape the madness, even for a moment.

She was just wondering if he was thinking about her too, when the door to the bedroom opened slowly.

"Hermione," said a voice softly, "are you awake?"

"Ron," she said, sitting up suddenly, "what are you doing?"

Although the room was slightly dark, she could see him smiling as he stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind him. He walked over to her bed and sat down gently beside her.

"I wanted to see you," he said simply.

Trying not to smile at him she said, "You shouldn't be in here."

"I know, but I . . . I couldn't sleep."

There was a strong silence as they just looked at each other before Ron finally said, "I'm sorry, I'll let you sleep."

He stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. Her mind was screaming at her to tell him to stay. He put his hand on the door knob. She wanted him to stay so much. The door was open. They hadn't been together for most of the day. He was stepping out. She needed...

"Ron, wait," she said, "you don't have to leave."

He turned to look at her again, "Are you sure that you don't mind me being here?"

"I want you to stay," she said feeling her face heat up as he stepped inside once more and closed the door. He took his place by her side, where he sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Harry seems much happier lately," Hermione said lamely. She didn't know what made her say that, but the only thing she knew, was that she had to break the intense silence between them.

"Yeah," said Ron, "I'm glad he is finally enjoying himself."

This wasn't exactly the conversation Ron wanted to have in a dark bedroom with Hermione, but he had continued talking.

"Him and Ginny seem to be getting closer," Hermione said.

"Er, I don't really want to talk about Harry and Ginny right now," Ron said looking out of the window for a moment before looking back at her.

Without waiting for her response, he leaned forward, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Although she hadn't been expecting that, Hermione kissed him back with an equal amount of passion. She wasn't sure how long they sat there, just kissing each other with as much love as they could.

Ron was quickly being taken away by the mixture of love and lust he was feeling right now. He closed his arms around her, pulling her closer. He never wanted this moment to end. Their arms tightly wrapped around each other, they slowly laid down, Ron laying on top of Hermione, lips still locked together.  
Ron tried to pull away slowly, but Hermione seemed to be holding him, without even meaning to, by her sweet lips. Finally he managed to break away from the mesmerizing moment to look into her eyes. He had never felt this way in his entire life. It was that moment that Ron realized just how much he truly loved the witch laying under him!

Hermione was looking up at Ron as he just stared at her. She wondered what he was thinking. Did he feel as wonderful as she did right now? Did he have that feeling in his stomach too? The moonlight was reflecting in his beautiful blue eyes, making him look, if at all possible, more attractive and loving than he ever had before. Oh, how she loved this man!

There was the silence again. They did nothing, only looked at one another, thinking about how much they wanted each other.

Hermione was the first to break the silence as she whispered, "I love you, Ron."

"I . . . I love you too," he said in a croaking voice much unlike his own.

Hermione lifted her head and kissed his cheek softly. To Ron, that little kiss meant more than a thousand words, to feel her warm lips kiss him so softly, so lovingly, it made his body ache with need. When she placed her head back onto her pillow, Ron didn't hesitate to pull her back into another passionate kiss.  
As the kiss deepened further, Hermione moved her hands up Ron's back, underneath his T-shirt. Ron felt shivers run up his spine as she did this. Slowly Hermione continued pulling at his shirt until their kiss broke as the shirt slipped passed their mouths and was discarded onto the floor.

Hermione's eyes looked at his wonderful shape. When did he start wearing his pajama bottoms so incredibly low on his hips? Being a Keeper seemed to have had it's effect on Ron as well. Hermione had never loved Quidditch as she did right now. Slowly she placed a small hand upon his chest where she could feel his beating heart. Maybe it was just her imagination, but it seemed to be beating faster than what seemed normal.  
Without waiting another second Ron kissed her again. He moved his hands from where they where resting on her hips, to her shirt. He started to undo the first button. He wished his hands would stop trembling. As he reached the second button, Hermione broke the kiss, yet again.

"Wait," she said sitting up and reaching for her wand on the bedside table. She quickly pointed her wand at the door and whispered something, making the room Imperturable, so they wouldn't be overheard. Ron would never guess how Hermione thought so fast even during moments, like this. Wasn't she nervous? When he realized her hand was shaking on her wand, he knew that she was just as nervous, and perhaps excited, as he was. She pointed her shaking hand and wand at herself and whispered another charm. Ron recognized this charm from overhearing his mother telling Ginny how to cast it. He remembered how angry he was that she had felt Ginny needed to know how to stop herself from getting pregnant at such a young age, but now wasn't the time to be thinking about that. So it was really going to happen, Ron thought as he looked at the wand Hermione was placing back on the bedside table, he and Hermione were going to...

"Are you all right Ronald," she said softly as she watched him stare at the wand.

"Yeah," he answered, finally looking away from the wand and back at Hermione, "I'm just a bit-"

"Nervous," she finished for him.

He didn't answer her, but she knew he was. She was nervous too. Although she had read about that charm several times, she had never really had to use it before. What if it didn't work? Quickly she tried to throw these thoughts out of her mind, so she kissed Ron again. It was too late to turn back now, not that she really wanted to.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron asked breaking the kiss before it could deepen any further, "I mean, I don't want you to think you need to do this just for me. I don't want you to feel like you should because it's the only thing I want because it's not . . . I mean I do want this, but I just-"

His mind was yelling at him to shut up. He had just managed to make a fool out of himself, he thought, he had just ruined the most perfect moment between him and Hermione. He had to be the stupidest bloke alive.

"Ron, don't worry," she whispered into his ear, "I've never been so sure about anything in my entire life."

"I'm sorry," he said softly looking at her again before kissing her. He quickly banished all of the thoughts from his mind except for how he felt about Hermione. He reached for the buttons on her shirt and continued on the second . . . then the third . . . the last button came undone and the shirt slid easily off of Hermione's shoulders. Ron moved his lips from hers to look at her. Oh God, she was beautiful. Quickly the shirt was thrown to the floor with the other as they continued to kiss, Ron now moving his hands along Hermione's chest.

Suddenly, Ron felt as if he had lost control of his body. His hands were moving all along her soft skin without his mind telling them to do so. Slowly his hands moved, reaching her pajama bottoms. He didn't know what was possessing him to do this, but his whole body was telling him it was okay. His hands slowly began pulling. It was amazing how easily they slid past her hips. It was almost like it was only meant for him to do and no one else could try that. After throwing the bottoms to the floor, he realized that he had moved off of her slightly. He was still kissing her. He never realized he was able to think and do so many things at once. It took him a moment to realize that Hermione was pulling at his pajama bottoms as well.

Hermione felt very exposed at the moment. The only article of clothing remaining on her body where her knickers. Ron still had his, extremely low, pajama bottoms on, but not for long. She moved her hand to his pants and started to tug slightly, still kissing Ron with all of the passion she could. As Ron pants hit the floor Ron broke the kiss. As he moved, Hermione saw his erection through his boxers. It wasn't until now that she really started to worry. She just thought about how much it might hurt. She felt her body start shaking. She didn't know if it was from what she had just thought, or the fact that one of Ron's hands was sliding into her knickers.  
Ron had felt Hermione shiver slightly as his hand moved to her only remaining article of clothing. He pushed his lips against hers again, as his hand moved into her wetness. She gave an involuntary moan into his mouth as he moved his fingers inside her.

He continued to finger her until she gave an extremly loud moan and he felt her body tighten. He couldn't believe he had just caused Hermione to have an orgasm without really meaning to. Slowly he pulled his fingers out and used them to, finally, remove her wet knickers and throw them to the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes.

Hermione had never felt like this before. She wondered if Ron realized the effect he had had on her at that moment, but how could he not know . . . She practically screamed into his mouth. She couldn't wait any longer, if he could make her feel this way like that, she wondered what it would feel like when they finally...  
Quickly she grabbed his boxers and pulled them off, throwing them to the ground. She thought that she had been worried before. Now she was even more worried. Surely that was going to hurt when it entered her body. She let out a deep breath and Ron looked at her.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she said trying to convince herself as well as him, "I'm just . . . Nevermind."  
She quickly pulled his mouth to hers. She hoped this would make her forget everything, but that worry was still inside her mind.

Ron knew Hermione was scared. He didn't want to tell her, but he was just as worried about hurting her as she was worried about being hurt. He knew they couldn't, and wouldn't even if they could, change what they were about to do. It was going to happen, so why not let it be now. Slowly Ron moved the tip of his cock to Hermione's already wet entrance, without moving any further. He wanted to make sure she was ready. He looked at her and she said, "It's okay," and he slid into her. She gasped underneath him as he moved further into her. It felt like she was being ripped in two for a moment, but moments later pleasure started to mix in with the pain she was feeling.

Ron was afraid to move to fast. His body was screaming for him to move faster, but he ignored his bodies cries because he could see, from the way Hermione had shut her eyes tightly, that he had hurt her and he didn't want to cause her any more pain. After a moment he looked down to the place where their bodies where connected. Moving slightly he saw something that made him feel horrible. There was something there that looked, from the light of the moon, to be red.

He quickly looked back at Hermione. Her eyes where now opened.

"Hermione, you're-"

"Please," she said holding him still when he made to pull off of her, "it's-"

She couldn't finish her sentence. They couldn't just lay here like this, it hurt to much for him to just stay still.  
She tried to make him move, but he was too scared. Why was she trying to make him move while she was obviously in pain? Once again she said, "Please," so he slowly move his body to pull out of her slightly, but not before pushing himself in again.

Hermione thought the first push had hurt, but the second one seemed to go in further. She needed him to move faster, otherwise it would only be worse for her.

Ron's body continued to scream at him to move. He felt like he would burst if he didn't. He didn't want to hurt her, but she seemed to want him to move, perhaps he should listen to her. Still slightly afraid of hurting her he moved a little faster. When Hermione moaned, he realized that it was better when he did this. He repeated his action and he felt Hermione's arms tightening there hold on his back, pulling him closer to her. He felt pleasure sinking through every single muscle in his body. He continued to move until he finally found himself moving in a rhythmic pattern. He continued moving into Hermione's tightness. It felt wonderful and it took him a moment to realize he and Hermione were both moaning.

With each powerful thrust Hermione felt herself give out a little more. Pain was taking a back seat to the pleasure she was feeling as Ron thrust into her again and again. She pushed herself against Ron's thrust, moving with him, as they continued to make love. She felt sweat and she wasn't sure if it was from her or Ron. Her arms were holding him tightly to her. She was sure her nails were digging into his back, but there was no way she could stop it from happening. Suddenly she felt her body shudder and she moaned loudly, "Oh God," as Ron continue pushing into her, but now he seemed to be going faster. She had just had her second orgasm that night, but this was different, this one was . . . Bigger. Then Ron gave a loud grunt and she just realized that he had reached his release.

Ron felt so relieved when he had finally released into Hermione. He relaxed for a moment, just laying on her with his eyes closed, letting the pleasure continue to flow through his veins, before finally pulling himself off and laying on his back beside her. He was breathing heavily and he noticed Hermione was doing the same. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at her. She had her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly so she could breath. Her hair seemed twice as bushy as normal and slightly tangled. He couldn't stop himself from smiling at her appearance. She must have realized he was watching her because she turned her head to look at him.

"Oh God, I love you," she said returning his smile before moving her head to lay it above his shoulder so she could kiss his cheek. Ron pulled the blanket from the floor, not even bothering to wonder how it had gotten there, and covered them with it. Hermione cuddled close to him and he felt the happiest he had ever felt in his entire life.

"We'll have to wake up early," she said softly, when her breathing had finally returned to normal, her eyes now closed, "We are going to need to wash up and we can't let anyone find us in here together like this."

"Okay love," Ron said kissing her head.

He looked at her one last time before closing his eyes. He and Hermione just made love. He had just taken Hermione's Virginity and she took his at the same time. He was so happy that the woman beside him was Hermione. He had just slept with her for the first time, he smiled to himself, and he knew it wouldn't be the last.


End file.
